He's complicatedand its killing her
by Yami Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, The icy heart throb is best friends with Sakura Haruno. Sakura has always loved Sasuke, and loves her time alone with him. But one day she finds out he has a girl friend and her whole world has turned upside down and she is heart broken.


**

* * *

******

Okay this is my first Song fic. The song is By avril lavgine and its called "Complicated"

**It is one of my favorite songs because i can really relate to it.**

**I hope you enjoy this song fic.**

**Please review!**

* * *

**Author's note...**

**_"song lyrics"_**

_"thinking" ( or '...' )_

* * *

" It's sad how some one can break your heart,

and you still love them with all the little pieces."

-

-

**Man, he is complicated...**

* * *

Sakura Haruno is a well known girl all around her school. She has tons of fanboys. She is very popular to say the least. She has long pink hair that goes down to her mind back. She has deep light pools of emerald that sparkle when she is happy. She is benevolent and persistant.  
She is friends with Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata and Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Shikamaru and the ever imfamous Uchiha Sasuke himself.

She has known Sasuke for as long as she can remember. He was her best friend, as was she his. They trusted each other with everything. If something was wrong, he or she was the first to know. They had each other's back, no matter what. Their friends were interesting because one was blond, loud and smart. Her name is Ino Yamanaka. Another was blonde yet stupid. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Two were brown haired and semi quiet,one loved weapons. Her name was TenTen. The other liked destiny. His name was Neji Hyuuga. \One was an purple haired girl with ivory eyes, she was very shy. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga. Another was a lazy genius who loved to...well sleep...A LOT! His name was Shikamaru Nara.

All of them shared one thing in common though. They all loved to skate board. It was almost as if "destiny" as to what Neji would say, that they were friends. All of them each having a different personality and different qualities, become friends, over skate boarding! It was truely shocking to say the least.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was getting ready for school. She was went into her bathroom to get into her uniform. Once in her uniform, which consisted of a red skirt with the Dead Fire Leaf High Academy's symbol on it, ( which is the symbol of Konaha ) she began to brush her light rosette hair. She never really had to use make up because her face was always flawless. She went to her closet after brushing her hair and put on some hot pink and black DC shoes.

Once her shoes were on her feet; she grabbed her black jansports backpack and headed out the door. She locked up her house and walked to her usual area of where she meets her friends. She saw Sasuke there and began to walk towards him. She stopped as she saw another person with him.

"Sasuke-kun, who is she?" Sakura said as she looked at a girl with red hair that was uneven. One side was short, while the other was long. That just SCREAMED Slut to Sakura. The girl's outfit didn't change Sakura's thoughts about her either.

The girl with uneven red hair had on a white see through top that hugged her curves, which made Sakura puke mentally! The girl had on a black and white checkered mini skirt that was very and I mean VERY short. She had on black high heels that had a diamond on the strap that went around her ankle.

Sakura grimaced. She hated fangirls. But she hated fangirls that hung out with Sasuke even more.

Sasuke looked at Sakura before saying "Hey Sakura. This is Karin Mikai. She is my girlfriend." Sasuke said as if nothing important had happened.

Sakura's eyes widen in shock, horror, disgust, and misery. "G-girl friend?" Sakura mumbled in a barely autiable whisper. Sasuke just nodded his head in response.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

My head spun around in circles. Sasuke's voice echoing back in my mind. He has a girlfriend. And he didn't tell me? I...I thought we were friends, I thought we were best friends. My heart beat got faster and faster as my mind raced around in circles over and over. Why didnt he tell me he had a girl friend?

Questions raced through my mind. I was so over come with confusion and sorrow that I didn't notice I had tears brimming in my eyes.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Sasuke asked me.

I looked up at him. My eyes held two emotions: pain and sorrow. _"No chan at the end of my name?"_ I thought sadly, which unfortunately only increased the tears forming in my eyes. The next thing I knew; Sasuke was taking a step towards me and I ran. I darted out of our usual meeting spot. Darted out of sight.  
And hopefully out of mind.

"AWWWW!! She was crying. Aah it serves her right anyway. I mean look at her PINK HAIR? WHATS UP WITH THAT?!" I heard the slu-, Sasuke's girlfriend say with sarcasm in her voice.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said at her comment towards me.

My heart only hurt even more as I heard his reply. He didn't even stand up for me! He didn't even run after me to see if I was ok. Who is he? I know for a fact that he, is not the Sasuke-kun I have known since I was thirteen. I know THAT is not the Sasuke-kun I fell in_ love_ with.

* * *

**Normal POV: **

**-time skip of one week-**

It was 3:30 in Konaha and Dead Fire Leaf High Academy has just ended. Kids began to surround the school as they headed home. The school week has just ended and now it was the weekend, which had party screaming in everyone's head.

Seven people began to crowd around the cherry blossom tree that was just on the edge of a clearing that held a huge beautiful lake in the center.

The group consisted of Neji and Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, Ino Yamanka, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Uchiha Sasuke and his girlfriend Karin Mikai.  
The group greeted each other with the usual "HIYA!" or "hn," or even "TEME!!" and one "troublesome."

"Hey guys have you seen Saku-chan lately?" Tenten asked her group of friends.

"Nope, not at all." Ino replied to the chocolate brown haired girl sadly.

"She hasn't been at school all week!" Hinata stated sadly.

"She was at the cherryblossom tree by her house on monday." Sasuke said in a emotionless tone.

"NANI!! AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT EARLIER!" The girls and Naruto screeched in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke's left eye began to twitch. Why was he friends with these weirdos, he may never know. But before Sasuke could reply to his friend's question,  
they all heard a soft voice. The voice echoed through the clearing.

**_Chill out what cha' yelling for.  
lay back its all been done before,  
and if you could only let it be,  
you will see, _**

**_I like you the way you are,  
when were driving in your car,  
and your talking to me one on one,  
but you become..._**

Sasuke was instantly hit with a flash back of him and Sakura driving in his car alone and talking about anything and everything. He felt like the whole world was at his finger tips and he was happy, and it was all because of her.

**_somebody else round everyone else.  
your watching your back like you can't relax,  
your trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me.  
Tell me, _**

**_why you have to go and make things so,  
complicated, see the way your acting like your somebody else makes me so frustrated.  
Lifes like this, you fall and you crawl and you break and you take_**

**_what you get and you turn it into honesty and promise me I'm never going to find you fake it, _**

**_No no no..._ **

Ino's, Hinata's, Tenten's, and Naruto's, who was the only guy who knew that Sakura liked Sasuke, eyes widen. They knew instantly that it was Sakura's voice that was singing this melodious song. Her voice echoing through everyone's ears and heart. The girls have noticed a change in their friend's ( Sasuke's)  
behavior. He was going to the punk/Skater boy that Sakura and the rest of the group has grown to know and in some cases love, but now he is all prime and proper.  
And to be honest it is kind of making them sick!

**_You come over unannouced, dressed up,  
like your something else, where you are ain't where its at you see, _**

**_you make me laugh out when you, strike your pose. Take off all your preppy clothes! You know your not fooling anyone when you become, _**

**_why you have to go and make things so,  
complicated, see the way your acting like your somebody else makes me so frustrated.  
Lifes like this, you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get _**

**_and you turn it into honesty and promise me I'm never going to find you fake it,_**

Shikamaru, Neji, Karin and Sasuke took a step towards the voice as it echoed through their ears. The hidden behind a bush that was a little bit closer to the girl.  
They wanted a better view of the singer of this song, and where shocked when they saw it was none other than their pink haired friend.

**_Somebody else around everyone else,  
your watching your back like you can't relax,  
your trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me!  
Tell me, _**

**_why you have to go and make things so,  
complicated, see the way your acting like your somebody else makes me so frustrated.  
Lifes like this, you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get _**

**_and you turn it into honesty and promise me I'm never going to find you fake it... _**

**_No no no... _**

**_No no no... _**

**_No no no... _**

**_No no no..._**

Sasuke was listening to the music carefully. He was trying to see if there was any meaning to this song, but so far he found none. But while the girls listened to it,  
they heard the message loud and clear. They knew that this song was about Sasuke. It was about him changing.

_**Chill out what cha' yelling for.  
lay back its all been done before,  
and if you could only let it be,  
you will see, **_

_**Somebody else around everyone else,  
your watching your back like you can't relax,  
your trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me!  
Tell me, **_

**_why you have to go and make things so,  
complicated, see the way your acting like your somebody else makes me so frustrated.  
Lifes like this, you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty and promise me I'm never going to find you fake it... _**

**_No No No... _**

**_why you have to go and make things so,  
complicated, see the way your acting like your somebody else makes me so frustrated.  
Lifes like this, you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty and promise me I'm never going to find you fake it... _**

**_No no noooo... _**

Sakura ended her song, and mumbled _'He's changed, so I guess I will be going. I don't want to interferee with his happiness.'_ before stepping deeper into the woods, never to see him again.

* * *

**- time skip of 6 years-**

Six years has passed and Sasuke married Karin, but on their wedding only Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru came. The girls refused to speak to the "Tratior" as they called Sasuke. Which only Naruto and the girls knew why.

It has been three years since she left.  
Six years since he has forgotten everything about her.  
Six years since he has heard that song, that now place in his head over and over everyday.

Five years since the girls have lasted seen Sakura.  
Four years since the girls have finally stopped crying about Sakura leaving.  
Three years since Sasuke proposed to Karin.  
Two years since Sakura found out about Karin and Sasuke's engagment, and the last time the girls have talked to Sakura.

...

One year since Sakura's death.

* * *

"If I had to chose between loving you, and breathing,

I would use my last breaths to say,

'I love you,' "

* * *

**Okay i know the ending sucked. but i couldnt think of anything at all! GOMENASI!!**

**please review!**


End file.
